Rise of the Reaper and Fall of the Hunter
by NefasSegador
Summary: {Prologue to both Counterpart and Bloodlines} The story of the fall of General Venator Animus, weilder of Hell's Damnation axe and deserter to the Black Order. Slain in combat by the Earl and the Noah of Dreams and watched as his wife was butchered. A great exorcist and slayer of the Noah of Shadows, but saddest all that, a father who never saw his child grow up.


**So yeah. First of all, sorry for being late with updates for Bloodlines but my life has kinda of been going down into a deep funk. So within the cloud of angst and emo-ness I came to create this little origin story of Segador, Amor, and Venator. How the great General Venator Animus was slain and his wife killed before his very eyes. Major angst in this, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative charecters. He only owns this plot, the characters Venator, Segador, and Amor as well as the innocence Hell's Damnation and Shadow Shroud.**

* * *

It started with the smell of blood. Then the bark of the dog before a loud cannon was heard and the dog fell silent. Without even thinking Venator pulled his axe from his side. Cura held their son close to her chest, his soft breathing the only sound either of them heard. Then a loud explosion hit as Venator ran picked his wife and child up and used his body to shield them from the blast.

"It's the Earl!" Cuts cried her eyes turning black as she felt the familiar energy of her creator. "He's here with the last two Noah!"

"I don't care if it's god and an army of angels!" Venator shouted still holding Cura and his son, whom let out a soft cry Cura tried to settle.

"Sh. Sh. It alright my child. Everything will be fine. Your mother and father have you." Their son looked up at them with blank stare before a blow to the back caused Venator to lose his grip on them.

"Ven!" Cura shouted reaching for him, but he just snarled before Hell's Damantion glowed and grew before throwing it into the fire's smoke, the sound of a cry of pain followed it as it boomeranged back to Venator's hand. But it came at a cost as black stars began to form on Venator's body.

"Let me help love." Amor said before plunging her sharp teeth into Venator's shoulder and taking the blood out of his system. Soon the black stars disappeared from his skin as Venator hid his wife and child under some rubble. "Wait where are you going?"

"To fight." Venator answered before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be damned if I let you fight. When you here the sounds of fighting stop. It either means I've won or..."

"Or what?"

"I'm dead." Her face was one of fear before he kissed her again. "I don't want to leave our child an orphan. It isn't fun. If anything go to Socalo and his lover. They should help." Then he swung his axe cutting down the akuma that tried to sneak behind him.

"If they'll help, come with us!" Amor shouted grabbing his free hand. He shook his head, a sad expression on his face as a tear slid from his reverse eyes. They both knew how this fight would end up.

"I love you." He whispered before leaping into the dense first smoke, knowing full well this is his last fight. Then he did something he'd never think he'd do. Pray.

_If you're out there, please keep Amor and my son safe. Please god_. _Keep them safe._ He prayed before opening his eyes and seeing a horde of akuma in front of him. All of them smiling sadistically and laughing. And above was the Earl riding his sword and two Noah floating next to him. One of them a little girl with purple hair, and the other a man completely covered in bandages.

"Hehe. So you're the famous General Venator Animus." The Earl laughed his face a malicious smile. "Some how I pictured you taller."

"I pictured you thinner and more scary, but we all can't get what we want." Venator smiled, however it didn't reach his ice-cold eyes.

"Oh! Earl-sama! Can we keep this one for my collection?" The little girl Noah asked childishly.

"No Rhode-chan, he hurt our family badly so we need to set an example." The Earl chided before turning dead serious and starting right at Venator. "Akuma. Attack." At once all the akuma began to rush the former General.

If he could, he would've faced them all with a bottle of red wine. A little of Cross' drunken suggestions seemed favorable as Venator began to slash and cut all the akuma with his axe, similar to wheat against a scythe. The former general laughed as he mercilessly slaughtered them. The adrenaline rush of death and battled flooded through his system as he killed. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a knife in it, then another was in his left arm.

Then the Noah in bandages appeared in front of him. "I am Emile the Noah of Shadows, something you see but can never catch before it fades from view." he said before Venator felt a knife stab him again. He grunted in pain. This Noah was too fast for him, he grunted in pain when he felt another blade enter hid back. Then all went silent as a sound wave ruptured the fight as a woman with a snake torso came slithering to Venator.

"I told you to run!" Venator shouted using his axe to steady himself. "I can handle them!"

"No! I will not allow you to face death alone." Amor shouted before shooting a sound wave at a group of akuma causing them to burst.

"What about the baby!" Venator shouted trying to slice Emile.

"He's fine. We'll make su- Ah!" Amor screamed when she felt a knife embed itself in her torso making her stop moving, then several akuma around her held her tight.

"Amor!" Venator shouted rushing to her aid only to be caught by the akuma. The other akuma also grabbed Amor as she tried to struggle her way out.

"I think it's time to break him now." The Earl laughed before summers silting off his sword and floating next Amor.

"Don't you dare touch you fat Spurius {1} !" Venator said struggling ageist his captors. The Earl laughed before tossing the sword up in the air making it flip before Emile caught it and stabbed it through Amor's torso. She screamed loudly as her body turned back to human and black blood started to pour from the large gaping wound.

"No. No. No!" Venator shouted rage filling his every being as his axe began to glow red-hot. He muscled his way out of his captors swig in a large arc catching all of them before rising to Emile with inhuman speed, Hell's Damnation beckoning to his master's call. It rang for the blood of the damned to be spilled.

Then in a flash of blinding white light, Venator appeared on the other side of the Noah, axe dripping with black blood, as Rhode and the Earl stood paralyzed. Then Emile's head began to slide off his neck as blood began to gush for the large growing cut. Rhode was went white at the sight before her, the akuma were shocked, and the Earl couldn't contain his rage as he saw one of the few remaining members of his family fall. But Venator didn't care, he just cradled his love's broken and crumbling body, tears streaming out if his eyes. Hell Damnation discarded off to the side in the body of an akuma.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to Amor hoping by some sliver of chance she might live.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She whispered and smiles sadly. "I just hope our son will be alright. We didn't name him yet."

"Let's name him now." Venator said smiling sadly as well. He felt sharp pain in his back but ignored it, he felt the blood fall from the many holes in his back but he chose not to care.

"How about Segador." Amor said as her form begins to dissolve. "I think it's Spanish for-" Venator choose to talk for her, to help save her strength.

"Reaper." Venator answered holding his wife's head as her body falls apart. "Socalo once said it had two meanings. One for the Reaper Death and the other for reaping. Like how he'll reap the seeds of life we gave him my love." As tears fell onto Amor, she smiled before falling apart completely, leaving Venator alone as he clutched the drifting ashes. He cried a loud anguished filled shout, not for Rhode and the Earl for attacking him, but for the passing of his wife, lover, and friend. For not being able to see his son grow up, and for never saying goodbye to his friends. Then all went silent to him as he felt his very spirit break. Hell's Damnation glowed dimly with his accommodators sorrow before releasing a massive power surge hoping to kill the akuma and get his accommodators son to safety.

Keep the child safe Shadow. Damnation ordered before his consciousness faded out when his felt his master let out his last breath. Keep him safe... Then darkness consumed him after a flash signaled the Reaper was gone. The cry of the Earl made him smile before darkness took over.

* * *

**So yeah. That was when Segador's destiny was ****chosen and when Shadow and Enoch tried to awaken ****themselves, causing them to transport to Mexico. Now hopefully I'll be able to make Chapter of Bloodlines before the summer is over for me. So till then, see you later.**

**Segador:... I hate you Nefas!**

***Smiles a little* Ah, I missed this.**


End file.
